


Magic Bullet

by bethbrokes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby tries to cheer Sam up during their long hunt for Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Bullet

When she slunk in - hands behind her back, wearing a smirk and her usual lightly-bloodied clothes - Sam barely glanced over his laptop screen before settling back into research mode.

"I take it you didn't get supplies then."

She crossed the room, still hiding whatever she had in her hands, and he heard her sit down on the edge of the bed behind him.

"Not exactly." And God she was using that tone. The one she got when something was going her way. The one that made him want to make things go her way. "But I did get something that'll cheer you up."

He raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued, but refused to turn round on principle. Her t-shirt flew pointedly in his direction; he saw it fall a few metres to his right.

"And what would that be, exactly? Something to help take down Lilith?"

"Well, it's something powerful." Sam turned to see Ruby perched on the edge of the bed in her underwear with one hand clasped tightly shut, smirking.

"Must be pretty small." He indicated her closed hand as he got up out of his seat and approached.

"Well, size isn't everything." she said, giving him a pointed look as he drew near.

"No?" he was standing over her, and she leant back to take a long appreciative look.

"Well, you know, it's always a plus. Take your shirt off."He did as he was told. He'd found it was just easier to do as he's told when it comes to Ruby. Mostly.

"Gonna show me what it is now?"

"Pants first." He made sure to undo them slowly - if it's a show she wants, it's a show she'll get - and slipped them off, keeping his eyes on her closed hand all the while. Sam has never known anyone to smirk as much as Ruby does. Her smirk deepened - can a smirk deepen? He wondered - as her eyes fell on the shape of his boxers. "Feeling a little shy, Sam? What, is the sight of me in my underwear not hot enough for you today? It seemed fine last night. You couldn't even wait to take it off."

"Yeah, well that was last night and this is now. And now you have something in your hand that you're not showing me. That tends to make a guy kind of edgy." he was kidding, mostly, and she must have been too because she was definitely having an effect downstairs.She rolled her eyes and reached her free hand behind her. Her bra slipped off and joined the ever-growing pile of discarded clothes. "Ruby..."

"Sam..."

Acting on the challenge in her eyes, he sprang forward to grab her wrists and push her back to pin her to the bed. Sure, she could break free and kick his ass in a second, but this time the risk paid off. She relaxed her fingers to show him the contents of her hand. He released her wrists, making a grab for it, and she snatched her hand away and wriggled backwards to kneel on the bed in front of him.

"A bullet? I thought you said it wasn't something to fight Lilith? Is it magical, some kind of special anti-demon bullet? Geez Ruby why didn't you say? Where did you even-" he trailed off, catching sight of the broad grin of amusement on her face. "Or you could just tell me what it is."

"Or I could show you."

"Yeah?" Now he was really confused. And more than a little worried as Ruby leant forward to where he was stood against the edge of the bed. Slipping his cock out of his boxers she gently wrapped a hand around it. Her other hand brought up the bullet, and it sprang to life against the underside of his cock, pulsing loudly and powerfully. "Jesus, Ruby."

"Not even close, Sam." She trailed the tip lightly to the base of his now-stiffened penis.

"Okay, so it's, uh, a vibrator? A - wow -" he put a hand on her shoulder to balance himself as she adjusted it so the full length was against his shaft. "A vibrator that looks like a bullet."

"Duh, it's a bullet vibrator."

"Oh, right, I - holy shit that's strong! - I get it."

"Told you it'd cheer you up." his grip tightened on her shoulder in confirmation. She grinned and shifted her grip, wrapping her fingers around his cock so her palm was sandwiching the toy against him. He gasped, leant leant in a little closer to her and wrapped his spare hand around her busy one, their fingers intertwining.

"I've got a better idea, let go." His voice was breathless and she loosened her grip, intrigued and trying to ignore the moisture pooling in her knickers. She felt the pressure on her her shoulder release, then push hard so she fell back onto the bed suddenly. His boxers fell to his feet and he slipped them off, clambering onto the bed. Her legs kicked out from under her but he caught them, spreading them so he could move into the space between them, and planted his knees against hers to hold them open.The bullet still buzzing furiously in his right hand, he brought his left hand up to push the soft fabric of her skimpy black underwear to one side with his thumb, and trailed his fingers upwards a couple of times, spreading the moisture up to her swollen clit. She shuddered, bucking up into his hand slightly, involuntarily. Her flicked her clit with the tip of his thumbnail and she let out a slight moan. Then, sliding his fingers down again he carefully slipped two fingers inside her, crooking them slightly and watching her face for the moment she closed her eyes and tipped her head back into the mattress.

That was the moment he chose to press the bullet down onto her clit, and he could feel the sudden powerful vibrations on his own fingers as Ruby cried out, hands curled into fists as she gripped the sheets hard. Making sure to vary the pressure on her clit with his right hand, he shifted upwards and used the other hand to guide his still-hard cock inside her. Her back arched with the combination of him easing into her and the harsh buzzing at her lips and he took advantage by planting several rough kisses on her chest before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and gently biting for a moment as he pulled back and then pushed firmly into her again.Tremors began to ripple through her body, and Sam felt her tightening around him as he pumped in and out, one hand slipping behind her to lift her hips to the right angle and leave fingernail scratches at the base of her spine. As Ruby began to shake he tipped the bullet so the tip was directly against her clit and she came explosively, almost tearing the sheets with the force with which she gripped them, as if trying to anchor herself as she convulsed beneath him. Sam carried on with his uneven thrusts as her clenching and the thrumming from the toy buried in her folds brought on his own orgasm.Somehow he managed to keep the pressure on her clit as they both came, every twitch of Ruby's hips causing it to release another wave of sensation until she managed to grab his hand and turn the toy off when it became too much. 

As her aftershocks wore off he trailed lazy kisses up her chest, across her collarbones, and up her neck before reaching her lips. She pushed him off her, her demonic strength almost causing him to roll off the bed.

"What was that for?" he asked, indignant.

"Gotta keep you on your toes, Sam. Demon, remember?" Demon or not, she didn't manage to duck in time to miss the small vibrator he threw at her; it hit her on the thigh and she snatched it up off the bed as soon as it bounced off her.Then she was using that tone of voice again when she said "Oh, you are gonna pay for that, Winchester." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a silly conversation I had with a friend about how the Winchesters would react to a bullet-shaped vibe. The vibe in question is the Rocks Off RO-80mm (and yes it's that strong!)


End file.
